Not only Renesmee?
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Renesmee isn't the only 1/2 vampire, what if two came to Forks before the wedding. What if Jacob came back and took a liking to one of them, what if there was a 1/4 vampire? Will Renesmee be born, and if, will she be saved? Can a happy ever after happen?
1. New coven

Hey everyone I am Mandi and this is my new story, and it is kind of confusing at first.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter1

New places suck. My sister and I hate moving, it completely and utterly sucks. We have to make new friends. Especially since we are moving to the wettest place in the whole country. I mean come on Forks? I would rather Alaska, and so would my sister. Lily is the happier one; I am the more realistic one. And now it won't matter because we have to move again. My mom promised to let us stay in one place, but now we are moving to Forks and are going to stay in my dad's old house. Lily, her daughter, and I are the only ones that are going now. Mother is staying with her 'sister' for a while. Our adopted sister Elizabeth is going with her real family for a while. She still doesn't know.

Sorry if I confused you, I am Leah-Rose, and I am moving with Lily and her daughter Julianne. My mom thought would be better if we moved. She thinks people are to judgmental of our family, seeing as though my twin and I are only 16 and she has a 4 month old. No one actually got the real story. She has a dark past, and now a bright future. She always thought she would be a perfect mother, I wouldn't be. We will always have a dark future though, or at least me. We are different, and I am completely okay with it. We are half vampire. My mom is a full vampire, and my niece is 25 percent. My mom was in love with a vampire in her human years, apparently the Volturi killed him, and left mom. She has already had us when she was turned; no one knows what we are. And we are keeping it that way. My fathers name was Ludious. He was 200 years old. That is all I was told about him. And that is all I ever will be told. My mom told us about a coven up here, I was only told that. We are supposed to find them. Not that I care though.

So, here we are on a plane to Forks, WA, on our way to see our dad's old place while we try to find some other way to be happy. I guess if we can make it work. But we will be all alone, just the three of us. It is a good thing that dad left us the house and a really big trust fund.

"Hey, do you think we will meet anyone interesting?" Lily asked. I saw the small smile on her lips.

"Probably, but I mean come on, we are going to dad's old house, and mom says there is another coven there, and she says there are werewolves. How cool will that be? I always wanted to meet them. I bet they will be awesome!" I said with a smirk.

"I bet they will be stone cold foxes. I mean come on, werewolves? That almost screams sexy." Lily said happily.

"You shouldn't be thinking of guys, I mean come on, you have a daughter, my niece. You would think you would be traumatized for life after that guy-." She cut me off.

"I don't need to relive that thank you." She hissed. I only nodded. Lily passed Julie to me as she unbuckled herself and walked past all the seats over to the bathroom. I could see the occupied light. I looked down at Julie. She had a happy little smile on her face and she gurgled. I just laughed and pulled a cheerio from her bag. She had a little smirk as she chewed. She shook her rattle and sat back. She looks just like her mother and I. She has the same light brunette hair and the same big chocolate brown eyes. The same crooked smile her sister has. I kissed Julie's forehead and sat back. Lily walked back as her light brown curls bounced as she skipped back. I almost laughed. She carefully took Julie back and buckled her self back in. I walked as she yawned at the same time that Julie did. I just laughed and sat back too.

**

We opened the door to the house. We all gasped. It was beautiful. It has three bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, two floors, a basement, an attic, and a beautiful kitchen with stainless steel. Lily looked at me with a look that basically screamed she was amazed.

"I know." I muttered as I grabbed my three bags and walked up stairs. My room is average size with light blue walls. It had a simple white bed with a bathroom. It also has a bay window with a cushion. I sighed as I dropped my bags and walked over to my desk in the corner. I grabbed my laptop case and carried it over. I quickly put all my boxes away and left my bags on the floor.

"Leah-Rose, come downstairs we have visitors!" Lily yelled from the first floor. I sighed and ran down stairs. I walked into the room and saw bunch of huge men sitting on the couches. I walked over and pulled Julie out of the playpen and put her on my lap as I sat next to Lily.

"Hello, we are from La Push." The biggest one said. I gasped.

"Werewolf." I whispered.

"Yes, we are, and we know what you are too." The big one said.

"We hunt animals, and we are half, if you didn't know." I muttered.

"We figured you were, but the kid?" The big one asked again.

"I conceived her when I was 14." Lily said with no emotion. "She is a quarter vampire."

"Was the father human?" One of them asked. I tightened my grip on Julie.

"I am not sure, I didn't know him." Lily said with no emotion again. Her voice broke. I felt completely guilty that she has to explain this.

"I'm sorry." She only nodded. I saw one of the boys in the back starring at her, and I couldn't understand why. It creeped me out to no end. It also made me extremely protective.

"Why are you starring at her?" I asked him. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't even look at me.

"Seth?" One of them asked. No answer. "He imprinted."

"What is imprinted?" I asked.

"Well, it is like love at first sight, but stronger. And he imprinted on Lily." One said. "That is Embry, I am Quil, that is Paul, and this is Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Jarred." Sam said. I nodded. I saw Lily fidget, and I automatically knew that she didn't like the imprint situation.

"Well, I must ask you to leave." I said in a hard voice. I saw them all get a sympathetic look and I tightened my grip on Julie again. She started laughing and giggling. I looked down at my precious niece.

"Of course." Sam said. I saw Seth flinch. I stepped in front of my sister and gave him a hard look. I put Julie back in the pen.

"Now." They all nodded and in seconds they were gone. I wrapped my arms around my sister and sighed contently. I heard her sob a little but quickly recovered, She walked out of the room and grabbed Julie's diaper bag.

"Let's go see the coven." I muttered. I grabbed my keys and motioned them out.

**

It didn't take long to get to the house with the directions mom left in my bag. They welcomed us with open arms.

"Your house is beautiful." I muttered, they all thanked us. "Well, I am Leah-Rose. This is my twin sister Lily and her daughter Julianne."

"I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper." Carlisle said.

"So, you are half vampire?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my dad was full when he mated with my mom, my mom is now a full vampire." I explained. "And Julie is ¼. She is kind of big for her age. We think since the vampire gene is in her that she grows faster."

"How old is she?" Esme asked. I saw a smile play on her lips.

"She is 4 months." Lily said proudly. I watched as Lily gazed affectionately at Julie. I stroked Julie's cheek as she giggled. I laughed too and grabbed a cheerio out of her snack bag and gave it to her.

"Where is her father?" Rosalie asked. I saw Lily stiffen. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"She was raped." I said with a fierce voice. I saw Rosalie go stiff. Julie still sat giggling in my lap.

"I am sorry." Lily nodded. I saw everyone grow quiet. All you could hear was Julie's giggling.

"Well, since you are new, we were wondering if you would like to come to Bella and Edward's wedding?" Alice asked. I saw how her gaze drifted to Julie every now and then.

"When?" I asked. Edward and Bella smiled.

"Well, two days." I just laughed. Alice smiled as she looked at Julianne.

"Well, it is kind of short notice, but okay." I said happily.

"Great!!" Alice shouted. I saw Lily laugh and slump back a little. I held Julie on my lap.

"Do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we have a couple. Julie can control things with her mind and she has a physical shield. When Lily was pregnant she was always covered, and whenever danger was near a line layer of a mist of some sort would cover her, so Julie was developed early. That is the only ones we are aware of. Lily has mind control, and I can absorb powers." I said with a shrug. They starred at me like I was an alien.

"You can absorb, which means you can multiply powers?" Carlisle asked with a large smile.

"Yes, basically." I muttered. "What about your family?"

"Well, Edward can read minds. Jasper can control emotions, and Alice can see the future." Carlisle explained. I nodded.

"Where are your parents, dear?" Esme asked.

"My mom is traveling and my dad is dead." I said with no emotion. I could hear Esme gasp. I just starred at Julie. "No biggie."

"How old are you?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Well, I am 16. We stopped aging when we were 6 ½." Lily explained. I saw them nod out of the corner of my eyes. "We aged in at an alarming pace."

"Can you live forever?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"There was a coven in the Amazon who had a species like us. He was nearly 200 and he looked 20." I explained. "It seems we just stopped early."

"Interesting…" Carlisle muttered.

"Have you talked to the wolves?" Jasper asked. I saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, we had a brief…discussion." I muttered. They only nodded. I saw Alice go stiff and she got a blank look on her face.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked as he gripped her hand.

"Their futures disappeared. I can't see any of them." She slumped. I just laughed as Alice came back from her vision.

"No one can see us, no power can effect us." I muttered.

"I can read your minds." Edward said, as he looked us in the eye.

"Our minds are weak. We can't explain that, but when we were in the Amazon, they could make images in our heads, but when Ben tried to use his elements, it did not work." I explained as best as I could. They nodded.

"Well, Julie needs her sleep so we will meet again soon." Lily muttered as she got up and headed to the door.

"We will see you at the wedding." I said happily as I skipped after her.


	2. Singer

Chapter 2

I love being alone. Lily took Julie to hunt and they left me all alone for the afternoon. Although, they are probably home by now. But I don't care. This is my time. Currently, I am alone in the woods. My ipod is on my doc and I am just being stupid. As I dance around the woods, I listen to the sound of nature around me. Everything seems so peaceful it scares me that everything isn't like this. I wish it was. But in the mythical world, peaceful is when your prey doesn't put up a fight. Even that is quite a long shot.

The world never seems to just be cake for vampires. Especially when the Volturi watch your every step like they do with my family. If we move, we must tell them where. If we kill one of our kind, we must tell them who. But Lily thinks it's because we all have such powerful gifts, and when we reach twenty, we will be turned to a full vampire. Just like when Julie is the appropriate age, she must be changed. Although we see no guaranty that Lily will allow Julie to be changed.

Lily also says she doesn't like the Cullens. She thinks they are 'sketchy'. Especially since they will be watching our every move like the Volturi when they find out we…cheat. Lily likes to hunt, to really hunt. She likes human blood, and so does Julie. We don't see the harm in an occasional human. Lily actually only lets Julie drink human blood, with human food of course. I try to stick with the animal diet, but sometimes…I can't help myself. Humans appeal more to me then to Lily. She finds their scent to be…appealing, but not unbearable. I find them to be taunting and insufferable.

I stopped dead in thought. I heard the leaves rustle and I heard branches snap. I turned very slowly to see a figure walking over. As the wind blew faster, I found myself about to attack as his magnificent scent whirled to me. His blood was nothing I had ever smelled. It was lilies and white tea, which is my favorite scent. It called to me more than any human ever had. It was almost singing, and the song was a haunting melody I couldn't wait to enjoy more thoroughly. But I stopped. He was big like the wolves. He had the same dark skin and the same cropped hair.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. His voice sounded like angels and I found it hard not to run and sink my teeth in the biggest vein in his neck. I needed the gorgeous blood. I could hear his pulse beating through his hot skin. He looked like an angel sent to earth as he walked closer with only a pair of shorts and his chest completely bare. He stopped dead in his tracks only 3 feet away. He smelled the air as the wind whipped toward him, he took an involuntary step back. "You're on our land, bloodsucker."

"Run away, boy. Before I have to kill you." I hissed as I tried with all my power to walk away. I couldn't. I was frozen in place, my muscles completely unready to leave the scent as my skin was wrapped in his warmth that was radiating to me. "I'm not safe." I looked up hesitantly to meet his eyes and his body jerked. His eyes held a new expression, something of love and adoration.

"I can handle myself." He whispered as he kept edging closer and closer until he was almost touching me. I could feel my eyes turn black and my throat ached with the burning sensation of hunger. He could see how I only starred at his neck and slowly he took my hand in his. "Go head." He sighed. I could see this wasn't how he normally acted. He seemed reluctant to even let me near him. But I didn't react. The second he spoke those words I had sunk my teeth in his neck. His taste was even better than his smell. I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. I felt the monster inside me fight to get free, but I refused. I felt my common sense slowly coming back as the sweet liquid slowly drove me crazy. I felt my eyes turn the sickly red color I hated. And I heard this young boy I don't even know let out a single whimper.

I jumped back from him. I saw him slowly touch the place I bit and smile. I felt my body completely regain the missing power I had felt from a non human diet. Everything seemed clearer and I felt free. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to him as I felt my feet start to run. I heard his distant cries. I know who I must see, and it has to be soon.

* * *

I walked slowly to the Cullens mansion, and I took a deep breath as I approached the door. I knocked once. I heard a muffled voice and not even half a second later, Carlisle stood in front of me. He noticed my eyes and seemed sad, but smiled sadly as he led me into the living room. I heard all the Cullens enter. I turned my back and looked out the window. I could sense them all watching, and waiting for me to speak. I could even hear Bella's slow heart beat. Somehow, it didn't make me thirsty, actually the only thing I felt was repulsed. I couldn't even control my self hatred.

"It goes away, slowly." Jasper whispered to me. I heard him behind me. I only nodded silently. I sensed him go back to Alice. I felt my body slowly calm down as I turned around and looked everyone in the eyes. I noticed Edward sighing as he looked at me with an understanding expression.

"You drank human blood." Carlisle commented. I could see the disappointment in his eyes, and I only now realized I craved his approval. He is so fatherly, and I wish I had that. Even Lily said that to me. She wished Ludious was with us, we wish we could find what it is like to have a dad, someone to look out for us, to love us.

"His scent…it was amazing. I tried to run away…but he knew what was wrong…and he let me. He said I could. And I couldn't control myself. No human had ever smelt so…magnificent in my whole life time. And his taste…I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop." I whispered as my emotions took over and I let the tears spill over. "What is he? Why did he smell so good?"

"He was your singer." Edward said as he walked over slowly and hugged me, brotherly. I could tell he was trying to read my mind. I let my shield down and showed him everything that happened, everything I felt…everything I did. I hurt him…he whimpered. It had hurt him. I can never forgive myself. He wasn't like the other humans I had drunk blood from. I felt…attached to him…everything…my every thought, my every emotion revolved around him. "And he was Jacob."

"Jacob is her singer?" Bella asked with a surprised expression. She seemed deep in thought as Edward only nodded to her. Everyone seemed happy about my sudden discovery, except Bella. I could tell she had intense feelings for him, and that only made me more defensive. I could tell Edward was reading my mind. He walked over to Bella slowly and wrapped his arms around her.

"What does a singer imply? I just have to suck him dry and I won't have to think about him again?" I asked seriously. Bella gave me a startled expression, and then it turned frantic. She seemed to watch the door, as if she is going to bolt out of it any second.

"Oh my…he…imprinted on her." Edward gasped as he replayed everything that happened out of my mind. It made me confused immediately. Imprinted? What is that? The thing that scared me was that as he said it, I became all warm and tingly inside. I felt wanted…needed by only this one sentence.

"What is imprinting?" I asked suddenly. Everyone turned to me and sighed. They seemed sympathetic and I hated it. I could read the pity on their faces. Bella's only read jealousy, happiness, and dread. It made me confused again. Her emotions were contradictions. Everyone was the opposite of the other. If she was sad, she was happy, if she was excited she was also depressed.

"It means…well let's just say he found a soul mate in you." Carlisle said quietly. I was suddenly furious. That means I can never get rid of him. Everyday his taunting scent will slowly drive me mad. I can't take that. It will completely ruin my life. The monster I had grown very fond of over the years broke out and my thoughts were consumed with death. I wanted him gone, or at least for him to be like me. So I will never have to deal with his mouth watering scent. And that is what I intend on doing.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped from the open window and started running. I let my natural born killer inside of me take control and I let my nose follow the scent that will lead to Jacob Black. I will have him.


End file.
